Milwaukee Brewers
The Milwaukee Brewers are a Major League Baseball team based in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. They are in the Central Division of the National League. The Brewers were part of the American League from their creation as an expansion club in 1969 through the 1997 season, after which they switched to the National League. The Brewers only World Series appearance was 1982. In 2008, the team ended a 26 year playoff drought. Franchise History 1969-70: Roots in Seattle Seattle initially had a lot going for it when it joined the American League in 1969. Seattle had long been a hotbed for minor league baseball and was home to the Seattle Rainiers, one of the pillars of the Pacific Coast League. The Cleveland Indians had almost moved to Seattle in 1965. Many of the same things that attracted the Indians made Seattle a plum choice for an expansion team. Seattle was the third-biggest metropolitan area on the West Coast (behind Los Angeles and the Bay Area). The addition of a third team on the West Coast also would balance out the addition of Kansas City. Also, there was no real competition from other pro teams. While Seattle had just landed the NBA's SuperSonics, the NBA was not in the same class as baseball was in terms of popularity at the time. The front man for the franchise was Dewey Soriano, a former Rainiers pitcher and general manager and former president of the PCL. In an ominous sign of things to come, Soriano had to ask William Daley, who had owned the Indians at the time they flirted with Seattle, to furnish much of the expansion fee. In return, Daley bought 47 percent of the stock—the largest stake in the club. He became chairman of the board while Soriano served as president. However, a couple of factors were beyond the Pilots' control. They were originally not set to start play until 1971. But the date was moved up to 1969 under pressure from Sen. Stuart Symington of Missouri. Professional baseball had been played in Kansas City in one form or another from the 1880s until the A's left for Oakland after the 1967 season, and the prospect of having Kansas City wait three years for its return was not acceptable to Symington. Also, the Pilots had to pay the PCL $1 million to compensate for the loss of one of its most successful franchises. After King County voters approved a bond for a domed stadium (what would become the Kingdome) in 1968, the Seattle Pilots were officially born. California Angels executive Marvin Milkes was hired as general manager, and St. Louis Cardinals coach Joe Schultz became manager. To the surprise of no one outside Seattle (Schultz and Milkes actually thought they could finish third in the newly formed AL West), the Pilots were terrible. They won their very first game, and then their home opener three days later, but only won five more times in the first month and never recovered. They finished last in the West with a record of 64-98, 33 games out of first. However, the team's poor play was the least of its troubles. The most obvious problem was Sick's Stadium. The longtime home of the Pacific Coast League Seattle Rainiers, it had been considered one of the best ballparks in minor league baseball. By the 1960s, however, it was considered far behind the times. While a condition of MLB awarding the Pilots to Seattle was that Sick's had to be expanded to 30,000 seats by the start of the 1969 season, only 17,000 seats were ready due to numerous delays. The scoreboard wasn't even ready until the eve of opening day. While it was expanded to 25,000 by June, the added seats had obstructed views. Water pressure was almost nonexistent after the seventh inning, especially with crowds above 10,000. Attendance was so poor (678,000) that the Pilots were almost out of money by the end of the season. The team's new stadium was slated to be built at the Seattle Center, but a petition by stadium opponents ground the project to a halt. During the offseason, Soriano crossed paths with Selig. They met in secret for over a month after the end of the season, and during Game 1 of the World Series, Soriano agreed to sell the Pilots to Selig for $10 million to $13 million (depending on the source). Selig would then move the team to Milwaukee and rename it the Brewers. However, the owners turned it down in the face of pressure from Washington's two senators, Warren Magnuson and Scoop Jackson, as well as state attorney general Slade Gorton. MLB asked Soriano and Daley to find a local buyer. Local theater chain owner Fred Danz came forward in October 1969 with a $10 million deal, but it fizzled when the Bank of California called in a $4 million loan it had made to Soriano and Daley for startup costs. In January 1970, Westin Hotels owner Eddie Carlson put together a nonprofit group to buy the team. However, the owners rejected the idea almost out of hand since it would have devalued the other clubs' worth. A more traditional deal came one vote short of approval. After a winter and spring full of court action, the Pilots reported for spring training under new manager Dave Bristol unsure of where they would play. The owners had given tentative approval to the Milwaukee group, but the state of Washington got an injunction on March 17 to stop the deal. Soriano immediately filed for bankruptcy - a move intended to forestall any post-sale legal action. At the bankruptcy hearing a week later, Milkes testified there wasn't enough money to pay the coaches, players and office staff. Had Milkes been more than 10 days late in paying the players, they would have all become free agents and left Seattle without a team for the 1970 season. With this in mind, Federal Bankruptcy Referee Sidney Volinn declared the Pilots bankrupt on April 1 - six days before Opening Day - clearing the way for them to move to Milwaukee. The team's equipment had been sitting in Provo, Utah with the drivers awaiting word on whether to drive toward Seattle or Milwaukee. Much of the story of the Seattle Pilots' only year in existence is told in Jim Bouton's classic baseball book, Ball Four. 1970-77: Early years in Milwaukee With the season's opening day only six days away, there was not enough time to order completely new uniforms, so the club had to remove the Pilots logo from team uniforms and replace them with Brewers logos. In fact, the outline of the old Pilots logo could still be seen on the Brewers' uniforms. Selig's original intention had been to adopt navy and red as the team colors, hearkening back to the minor league club (souvenir buttons sold at White Sox games at County Stadium featured the major league club's logo in that color combination), but with no time to order new uniforms, the Brewers adopted the blue and gold of the Pilots as their own. That color combination, in various shades, is still used by the club. The short notice also forced the Brewers to assume the Pilots' old place in the AL West. While this resulted in natural rivalries with the White Sox and Twins, it also meant the Brewers faced the longest road trips in baseball. Under the circumstances, the Brewers' 1970 season was over before it started, and they finished 65-97. They would not have a winning season until 1978. Selig brought back former Milwaukee Braves catcher (and fan favorite) Del Crandall in 1972 to manage the club. It was during this period that Milwaukee County Stadium gained its reputation for fun as well as baseball. Then-team vice president Dick Hackett hired Frank Charles to play the Wurlitzer organ during the games, and Hackett introduced team mascots Bernie and Bonnie Brewer. On November 2, 1974, the Brewers orchestrated a trade that brought one of the most beloved Braves back to Milwaukee, sending outfielder Dave May and a player to be named later (minor league pitcher Roger Alexander) to Atlanta for Hank Aaron. Although not the player he was in his prime, Aaron brought prestige to the young club, and the opportunity to be a designated hitter allowed Aaron to extend his playing career two more seasons. 1978-83: The Glory Days The Brewers franchise reached its pinnacle in the late 1970s and early 1980s. Their first winning season took place in 1978 when the Brew Crew won 93 games and finished behind the Yankees and Red Sox. The next season, Milwaukee finished in 2nd place due to their home run power led by Cecil Cooper, Ben Oglivie (who led the league in homers in 1980 along with Reggie Jackson), and Gorman Thomas (whose 45 home runs in 1979 is still the Brewers' single season home run record). After finishing third in 1980, the Brewers won the second half of the 1981 season (divided due to a players' strike) and played the New York Yankees in a playoff mini-series they ultimately lost. It was the first playoff appearance for the franchise. In 1982, the Brewers won the American League pennant. The team's prolific offensive production that season (they lead the league in runs and home runs) earned them the nickname Harvey's Wallbangers (a play on the drink Harvey Wallbanger and the team's manager Harvey Kuenn). In the 1982 American League Championship Series the Brewers defeated the California Angels 3 games to 2 and become the first team to win a playoff series after trailing 2 games to 0. The Brewers then played the St. Louis Cardinals in the World Series. The Brewers started out strong, taking the first game of the series 10-0. Unfortunately, Hall-of-Famer Rollie Fingers had been injured prior to the postseason, and relief pitching became a problem for the Brewers. St. Louis eventually triumphed in the series, winning 4 games to 3. During the 1980s the Brewers produced three league MVPs (Rollie Fingers in 1981 and Robin Yount in 1982 and 1989) and two Cy Young Award winners (Rollie Fingers in 1981 and Pete Vuckovich in 1982). Yount is one of only three players in the history of the game to win the MVP award at two positions (shortstop, then center field). 1984-93: Rollercoaster rollor coasters are fun 1994-98: "We're taking this thing National" In 1994, the franchise was placed into a new division with the restructuring which took place that year to accommodate the adoption of the new expanded playoff system. This restructuring entailed changing the composition of each league from two divisions to three, the result being that the Brewers were transferred from the old AL East division to the newly created Central. The team was transferred from the American League to the National League in 1998 during baseball's expansion and realignment. With the addition of two franchises (Arizona and Tampa Bay), one each in the NL and AL, each league would have had 15 teams. Major League Baseball, however, wished to schedule interleague play, introduced the prior year, in designated blocks throughout the season. This required each league to have an even number of teams so as to not have single interleague games scattered throughout the year. It was therefore decided to have a 16-team National League and a 14-team American League, with the Brewers volunteering to be the franchise to switch leagues, moving to the NL Central. Because this realignment was widely considered to have great financial benefit to the club moving, and in order to avoid the appearance of a conflict of interest, Commissioner Selig decided another team should have the opportunity to switch leagues. The choice was offered to the Kansas City Royals, who ultimately decided to stay in the American League.http://www.cincypost.com/sports/1997/brew110697.html The choice then fell to the Brewers, who, on November 6, 1997 elected to move to the National League. Had the Brewers elected not to relocate, the Minnesota Twins would have been offered the opportunity to switch leagues. http://www.roadsidephotos.com/baseball/97-4news.htm 1999-2003: Building Miller Park , the current home of the Milwaukee Brewers.]] Miller Park was opened in 2001, built to replace Milwaukee County Stadium. The stadium was built with $310 million of public funds, drawing some controversy, and is one of the few professional sporting stadiums with a retractable roof. Miller Park is the only sporting facility to have a fan-shaped retractable roof. The park was to have opened a year earlier, but an accident during its construction, which resulted in the deaths of three workers, forced a year's delay and $50 million to $75 million in damage. Miller Park has a seating capacity of 42,200. On July 14, 1999, three worksmen lost their lives when the Lampson "Big Blue" crane collapsed while trying to lift a 400 ton right field roof panel. The crane is the largest in the world. A statue now stands place in between the home plate entrance to Miller Park and Helfaer Field commemorating the three men who lost their lives. The Brewers made renovations to Miller Park before the 2006 campaign, adding both LED scoreboards in left field and on the second-tier of the stadium, as well as a picnic area in right field, shortening the distance of the right-field fence. The picnic area was an immediate hit and sold out for the season before the year began. 2004-Present: Attanasio era On January 16, 2004, Selig announced that his ownership group was putting the team up for sale, to the great relief of many fans who were unhappy with the team's lackluster performance and perceived poor management by his daughter, Wendy Selig-Preib, over the previous decade. In September 2004, the Brewers announced they had reached a verbal agreement with Los Angeles investment banker Mark Attanasio to purchase the team for $180 million. The sale to Attanasio was completed on January 13, 2005, at Major League Baseball's quarterly owners meeting. Since taking over the franchise, Attanasio has worked hard to build bridges with Milwaukee baseball fans, including giving away every seat to the final home game of 2005 free of charge and bringing back the classic "ball and glove" logo of the club's glory days on "Retro Sunday" home games, during which they also wear versions of the team's old pinstriped uniforms. In 2005, under Attanasio's ownership, the team finished 81-81 to secure its first non-losing record since 1992. With a solid base of young talent assembled over the past five years, including Prince Fielder, Rickie Weeks, J.J. Hardy and Corey Hart, the Brewers show renewed competitiveness. Further encouraging this sentiment, the Brewers have hired former stars Yount (bench coach)(who resigned in November 2006) and Dale Sveum (third base coach), both very popular players for the Brewers in the '80s. The 2006 season started well with the Brewers winning their first 5 games and ending April with a 14-11 record. On April 22 2006, the Brewers set an MLB record with five home runs in one inning, the fourth frame of an 11-0 defeat of the Cincinnati Reds (home runs hit by Bill Hall, Damian Miller, Brady Clark, J.J. Hardy and Prince Fielder). They then set a new club mark with six home runs in one game on April 29, including two by Fielder, in a 16-2 defeat of the Chicago Cubs. At the end of May the Brewers began an eight game losing streak which included an embarrassing 4 game sweep by the Pittsburgh Pirates. The club's woes continued into June as the Brewers lost 2 of 3 to the hapless Kansas City Royals and lost 3 in a row in Minnesota against the Twins. After winning 4 straight home games to climb back to a .500 record the Brewers lost their last 3 games before the All Star Break against the Chicago Cubs. The second half of the season started badly as Derek Turnbow blew three saves in the first seven games. Ben Sheets returned July 25 against Pittsburgh and pitched extraordinarily for 7 innings before the Brewers bullpen blew the game in the eighth. With doubts that all-star left fielder Carlos Lee would re-sign with the club, the Brewers traded Lee on July 28 along with minor league prospect Nelson Cruz to the Texas Rangers in exchange for outfielders Kevin Mench, Laynce Nix, reliever Francisco Cordero, and minor league pitching prospect Julian Cordero. Francisco Cordero started strong with the Brewers as he converted his first 10 save opportunities. In late August the Brewers swept the Colorado Rockies to climb back to 3 games under .500 and within striking distance of the NL Central title, but they then lost 10 games in a row. The season ended on October 1 with Carlos Villanueva pitching a fantastic game against the eventual World Series champion St Louis Cardinals. In 2006 the Brewers play disappointed fans, players, and management. After losing starters JJ Hardy, Rickie Weeks, and Corey Koskie to injuries, the Brewers were forced to trade for veteran infielders David Bell and Tony Graffanino. They also suffered setbacks when losing starting pitchers Ben Sheets and Tomo Ohka for a substantial amount of time, forcing Triple A starters Ben Hendrickson, Dana Eveland, Carlos Villanueva, and Zach Jackson into starting roles at different points in the year. The Brewers ended the season with a 75-87 record. At the end of the season, Attanasio stated that he and General Manager Doug Melvin would have to make some decisions about returning players for the 2007 season. With young players waiting in the minor leagues, players such as Geoff Jenkins and Tomo Ohka may not be returning for the future. On May 4, 2007 Brewers relief pitcher Francisco Cordero was selected as the winner of “DHL Presents the Major League Baseball Delivery Man of the Month Award” for April, 2007. This officially-sanctioned Major League Baseball (MLB) award recognizes the most outstanding relief pitcher during each month of the regular season. Logos and uniforms Logos 1970-1977 1978-1993 2006-present (Sunday alternate) 1994-1999 2000-present Uniforms 1970-1977 The original Brewers uniforms were "hand-me-downs" from the Seattle Pilots. There was no time before the 1970 season to order new uniforms, so the team simply removed the Seattle markings and sewed "BREWERS" on the front. The uniforms had unique striping on the sleeves left over from the Pilots days. The cap was an updated version of the Milwaukee Braves cap in blue and gold. The Brewers finally got their own flannel design in 1972. These were essentially the same as the 1970 uniforms but with blue and gold piping on the sleeves and collar. In 1973, the Brewers entered the doubleknit era with uniforms based upon their flannels - all white with "BREWERS" on the front, blue and gold trim on the sleeves, neck, waistband and down the side of the pants. This is the uniform that Hank Aaron would wear with the club in his final seasons, and that Robin Yount would wear in his first. During this period, the logo of the club was the Beer Barrel Man, which had been used by the American Association Milwaukee Brewers since at least the 1940s. 1978-1993 The Brewers unveiled new uniforms for the 1978 season - pinstripes with solid blue collar and waistband. The road uniforms continued to be powder blue, but for the first time the city name "MILWAUKEE" graced the chest in an upward slant. In addition, this season saw the introduction of the logo that was to define the club - "M" and "B" in the shape of a baseball glove. The logo was designed by Tom Meindel, an Art History student at the University of Wisconsin-Eau Claire. The home cap was solid blue, and the road cap was blue with a gold front panel. The club would wear these uniforms in their pennant-winning season of 1982. The road uniform underwent minor changes in 1986: the road cap was eliminated, and gray replaced powder blue as the uniform color. Further modifications were made in 1990 - button-up jerseys replaced the pullovers, and a script "Brewers" replaced the block letters. 1994-1999 On January 15, 1994, the Brewers unveiled their first new logo and team colors since the 1978 season in a ceremony at BrewersFest (what was then the winter fan festival). Navy, green and metallic gold replaced the old royal blue and athletic gold, and Germanic lettering replaced the standard block. The caps were navy (home) and navy with green bill (road), and bore an interlocking "MB" logo. This logo was never very popular with the fans, and was frequently derided as "Motre Bame" for its resemblance to the "ND" made famous by Notre Dame in a similar color scheme. The addition of green was most prominent in the road uniforms, which featured green piping, belt and stockings on a greenish-gray uniform. In addition, the 1994 re-design included the first alternate jersey in the club's history: a solid navy jersey with the nickname across the chest above the club's primary logo. 1996 saw a minor alteration to the uniform letters and caps. Green was de-emphasized on the road uniform, replaced by blue trim, belt and stockings. On the cap, a single "M" (white on the home caps, gold on the road caps) replaced the "MB". The uniform trim was thickened and made more pronounced, and the lettering across the chest was made uniform in size. For the 1997 and 1998 season, insignia commemorating the sesquicentennial of Wisconsin's statehood appeared on the sleeve. 2000-present In anticipation of the move to Miller Park, the Brewers unveiled completely new uniforms for the 2000 season - solid white with gold and navy trim on sleeves and side of pants, and script "Brewers" across the chest. The all-navy caps bear a script "M" underscored with a sprig of barley. The green is gone, but brick red was added as an accent color on the primary logo. This red does not appear anywhere else on the uniform. The city name was taken off the chest of the road uniforms, replaced by the same script "Brewers" as found on the home uniforms. The city name "Milwaukee" appears on a patch on the left sleeve. For the 2006 season, everything old is new again - as part of their new "Retro Sundays" promotion, the Brewers have unveiled a new alternate uniform for Sunday home games, with the return of the "ball and glove" logo, pinstripes, block letters and classic colors. Season-by-Season Records * Seattle Pilots (AL) * 1969 64-98 .395 6th in AL West * Milwaukee Brewers * 1970 65-97 .401 4th in AL West * 1971 69-92 .429 6th in AL West * 1972 65-91 .417 6th in AL East * 1973 74-88 .457 5th in AL East * 1974 76-86 .469 5th in AL East * 1975 68-94 .420 5th in AL East * 1976 66-95 .410 6th in AL East * 1977 67-95 .414 6th in AL East * 1978 93-69 .574 3rd in AL East * 1979 95-66 .590 2nd in AL East * 1980 86-76 .531 3rd in AL East * 1981 62-47 .569 1st in AL East Lost Division Series to New York Yankees, 2-3. * 1982 95-67 .586 1st in AL East Won ALCS vs California Angels, 3-2. Lost World Series to St. Louis Cardinals, 3-4. * 1983 87-75 .537 5th in AL East * 1984 67-94 .416 7th in AL East * 1985 71-90 .441 6th in AL East * 1986 77-84 .478 6th in AL East * 1987 91-71 .562 3rd in AL East * 1988 87-75 .537 3rd in AL East * 1989 81-81 .500 4th in AL East * 1990 74-88 .457 6th in AL East * 1991 83-79 .512 4th in AL East * 1992 92-70 .568 2nd in AL East * 1993 69-93 .426 7th in AL East * 1994 53-62 .461 5th in AL Central * 1995 65-79 .451 4th in AL Central * 1996 80-82 .494 3rd in AL Central * 1997 79-83 .484 3rd in AL Central * Milwaukee Brewers (NL) * 1998 74-88 .457 5th in NL Central * 1999 74-87 .460 5th in NL Central * 2000 73-89 .451 3rd in NL Central * 2001 68-94 .420 4th in NL Central * 2002 56-106 .346 6th in NL Central * 2003 68-94 .420 6th in NL Central * 2004 67-94 .416 6th in NL Central * 2005 81-81 .500 3rd in NL Central * 2006 75-87 .463 4th in NL Central * 2007 83-79 .512 2nd in NL Central * 2008 90-72 .555 2nd in NL Central (Won Wildcard) Lost Division Series to Philadelphia Phillies, 1-3. * Totals 3,009-3,338 .474 * Playoffs 9-12 .471 (1-2, .333 in Postseason Series') Television and Radio * Radio broadcasts are aired by the Brewers Radio Network, which has WTMJ (620) as its flagship station. The announcers are Jim Powell and Hall of Fame broadcaster Bob Uecker, who has 50 years in the big leagues as both a player and broadcaster. * Television coverage is handled by FSN North, with Bill Schroeder handling the color commentary. A new play-by-play analyst will be named later in the offseason, as former play-by-play man Daron Sutton recently left his position with the Brewers to pursue new opportunities. A former back-up catcher, Schroeder played the first six of his eight major-league seasons for the Brewers. Originally, NBC affiliate WTMJ-TV (Channel 4) was the team's over-the-air home from 1970 to 1979. The Brewers later moved to then-independent WVTV (Channel 18) for nine seasons, between 1980 and 1988. Since then, WVTV and WCGV (Channel 24) alternated as the broadcasters of the team in various years, with WISN (Channel 12) airing some Sunday games before the team became FSN-exclusive in 2004. Since 2003, Milwaukee's Telemundo affiliate, WYTU (Channel 63) has televised a small number of Brewers games each season for the area's Spanish-speaking fans. Veteran broadcasters Hector Molina and Francisco Romero handle the announcing duties for WYTU. *A Brewer Post-Game airs after every game on WSSP (1250). 'Milwaukee's Real Baseball Post-Game Show' is a two-hour program hosted by Tim Allen and features heavy call interaction, interviews with players and coaches, and analysis of the day's game. Television broadcaster Bill Schroeder and MLB.com reporter Adam McCalvy frequently call-in and add their opinions about the team. Quick facts :Founded: 1969 (American League expansion) :Formerly known as: Seattle Pilots (Sick's Stadium) (1969). The franchise relocated to Milwaukee and changed its name prior to the 1970 season. :Home ballpark: Miller Park, Milwaukee (2001 ~ current; capacity 42,500), Milwaukee County Stadium (1970~2000) :Uniform colors: Midnight Blue, Gold and White :Uniform colors (Sunday alternate): Royal Blue, Athletic Gold and White :Logo design: The word "Brewers" in script superimposed over a baseball which itself is inside a circle with the word "MILWAUKEE" above and a pair of crossed barley stalks below :Logo design (alternate): The letters "M" and "B" stylized into the shape of a baseball glove :Official Team Mascot: Bernie Brewer :Team Nickname(s): The Brew Crew :All-Time Record(at the end of the 2006 season): 2,836 wins, 3,187 losses (.470 winning percentage) :Spring Training Facility: Maryvale Baseball Park, Phoenix, AZ Baseball Hall of Famers * Robin Yount, SS-OF, 1973–93 * Hank Aaron, OF-DH, 1975–76 * Paul Molitor, 3B-DH, 1978–92 * Rollie Fingers, P, 1981–85 * Don Sutton, P, 1982–84 * Bob Uecker, Broadcaster, 1970–present (Broadcast Wing) Yount and Molitor are the only two players to have Brewers caps on their Hall of Fame plaques. Retired Numbers Though Aaron spent all but two years of his career with the Braves (the two years were spent with the Brewers), he played in Milwaukee from 1954-65 when the Braves franchise was based out of there. The Brewers have also retired the number 50, as a way of paying tribute to announcer Bob Uecker and his years of service to the team. Current roster Trivia *Much of the 1989 film Major League was filmed at County Stadium, including the movie's final game (which was filmed between innings of a Brewer game). County Stadium somewhat resembled the more disheveled Cleveland Municipal Stadium, right down to the red box seats in both the lower and upper levels, though Cleveland had yellow reserves, while the reserved seats at County Stadium were green. Former Brewer Pete Vuckovich appeared in the film as Clu Haywood, slugging first baseman for the Yankees, and Brewers announcer Bob Uecker played the Indians announcer Harry Doyle. Logos for local TV stations WTMJ-TV (Channel 4) and then-TV flagship WCGV (Channel 24) on the scoreboard and in the grandstands appeared in the film unaltered, and a Channel 4 reporter appeared in the film with the station being changed in the film to be local to Cleveland. *One of the most memorable events of the 2003 season occurred at Miller Park on July 9. During the Brewers' "Sausage Race", in which four contestants wearing sausage costumes have a foot race on the field at the bottom of the sixth inning, Pittsburgh Pirates first baseman Randall Simon leaned over the dugout railing and bopped college student/sausage Mandy Block with a bat, unintentionally knocking her to the ground. Block suffered only a scraped knee. Simon was arrested, charged and fined for disorderly conduct. He also was suspended by Major League Baseball and would issue an apology to Block. *The Brewers are featured prominently in the 2004 film Mr. 3000. Most of the baseball game scenes were actually filmed at Miller Park. *Daniel Okrent's book "Nine Innings" explores the game of baseball in the 1980s through an inning-by-inning examination of a game at Milwaukee County Stadium between the Brewers and the Baltimore Orioles. *The Seattle Pilots, who became the Milwaukee Brewers in 1970, were one of only two teams in the 20th century to play a single year in a city before relocating. The other was the 1901 Milwaukee Brewers, who would become the St. Louis Browns (and fifty years later would move again and become the current incarnation of the Baltimore Orioles). *In the film Reservoir Dogs, Harvey Keitel's character Mr. White is revealed as being from Milwaukee. This is originally deduced from a conversation about the Brewers that White has with an undercover officer. "So if this fruit's a Brewers fan, his ass gotta be from Wisconsin." *During the seventh inning stretch, in addition to Take Me Out to the Ballgame, fans at Miller Park also sing the polka standard Beer Barrel Polka. *In the early 1980s, the Brewers used the marketing slogan "Brewer Fever: catch it!". The team's fight song, Brewer Fever was released as a single. *The Brewers are the only major league team to have played a season in four different divisions - AL West (1969-1971), AL East (1972-1993), AL Central (1994-1997), and NL Central (1998-present). *Brewers owner Mark Attanasio and pitcher Ben Sheets are part of an ownership group that bought the Milwaukee Admirals minor league hockey club in June 2005. The Brewers subsequently became the sole uniform sponsor of the Admirals, and the Admirals wear a throwback Brewers logo patch on their sweatershttp://www.milwaukeehockey.com/toddpics/102006/100_7712.jpg. Championships | colspan = 3 align = center | American League Champions |- | width = 30% align = center | Preceded by: New York Yankees | width = 40% align = center | 1982 | width = 30% align = center | Succeeded by : Baltimore Orioles |- | colspan = 3 align = center | American League Eastern Division Champions |- | width = 30% align = center | Preceded by: New York Yankees | width = 40% align = center | 1982 | width = 30% align = center | Succeeded by : Baltimore Orioles |- Minor league affiliations * AAA: Nashville Sounds, Pacific Coast League * AA: Huntsville Stars, Southern League * Advanced A: Brevard County Manatees, Florida State League * A: West Virginia Power, South Atlantic League * Advanced Rookie: Helena Brewers, Pioneer League * Rookie: Arizona Brewers, Arizona League See also *Brewers award winners and league leaders *Brewers statistical records and milestone achievements *Brewers players of note *Brewers broadcasters and media *Brewers managers and ownership *Active MLB non-playoff appearance streaks *Brewers-Cubs Series (I-94 Series) External links *Milwaukee Brewers official web site *Brewerfan.net *Brewers Radio Network *Detailed story of the Pilots and their move to Milwaukee *The Seattle Pilots—Major League Baseball's First Venture in the Pacific Northwest Category:Milwaukee Brewers Category:Major League Baseball teams Category:Baseball in Milwaukee Category:National League teams Category:Teams in Wisconsin